


A Neko's Love

by Macky_we3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macky_we3/pseuds/Macky_we3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was never the boy who lived? What if instead of the Dursley's, Harry was raised by Remus and Sirius? </p><p>Harry wakes up his 17th birthday to an surprising inheritance that comes along with mates, new friends, and a new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note updated

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hi guys, the story is going to be updated with new rewrite tomorrow. I'm so excited to see you guys reaction. Here's a sneak peek to tide you guys over. Enjoy!

X

Severus sighed as he eased himself out of his chair. He looked around the room, before walking towards the love seat where Voldemort was seated. Severus carefully made his way around Voldemort, making his intentions of sitting next to him obvious. Snake eyes flashed upwards towards Severus before flicking back to the book he was reading. Severus grazed Voldemort's shoulder before sitting down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked softly as he leaned closer to the creature.

Voldemort glanced back at Severus before responding, "Knowing Your Dar-" He stopped mid-word, eyes glazing as he gazed into space.

"Voldemort? Are you okay?"

"Our submissive mates soon approach, take care of them," Voldemort hissed. Severus watched warily as Voldemort began to shake, vibrating in a way that seemed painful.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here we go again. Hopefully this time, I'll stay around and finish it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters

A Neko's Love: Chapter 1

Severus sighed as he eased himself out of his chair. He looked around the room, before walking towards the love seat where Voldemort was seated. Severus carefully made his way around Voldemort, making his intentions of sitting next to him obvious. Snake eyes flashed upwards towards Severus before flicking back to the book he was reading. Severus grazed Voldemort's shoulder before sitting down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked softly as he leaned closer to the creature.

Voldemort glanced back at Severus before responding, "Knowing Your Dar-" He stopped mid-word, eyes glazing as he gazed into space.

"Voldemort? Are you okay?"

"Our submissive mates soon approach, take care of them," Voldemort hissed. Severus watched warily as Voldemort began to shake, vibrating in a way that seemed painful.

Severus was reluctant to touch Voldemort, knowing from experience that if Voldemort didn't want you to touch him, he reacted negatively. With a gasp of amazement, Severus watched his mate slowly revert to his human form: Brown locks sprouted from the once bald head, deathly pale skin gained color, and red eyes melted away, revealing dark brown with lighter flakes sprinkled within them. His spidery limbs filled and gained muscle mass within the second.

Blinking slowly, Tom glanced around the room confused, before focusing fully on Severus. "Sev, what happened? What's going on?" Severus stayed silent as he sat frozen and continued to just stare at his lost mate. "Severus?"

Severus slowly reached his hand out towards Tom, caressing his cheek, "I've missed you so much. He finally let you go; do you know for how long this time?"

"Forever. He said that our submissive mates are in the near future, so he let me go, as long as I promised to care for them," Tom replied as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Severus gently wiped away the tears, before placing a kiss on Tom's lips.

They pulled away from each other when they heard the crack of apparition. "Severus? Voldemort?" What's going… Tom?" Lucius stopped, as he walked into the doorway of the master bedroom. Tom jumped up from Severus's embrace and quickly made his way towards his first mate. Lucius cautiously watched as Tom made his way towards him, not fully believing his mate was back.

Tom stopped an inch in front of Lucius, smiling down at his blonde mate, "I'm back, love. I'm back fully. Soon we will have our submissive mates," Tom said softly as he wrapped his arms around the still frozen blonde. Tom felt Lucius slowly relax in his arms, laying his head on Tom's chest.

"I know who one of our submissive mates is," Lucius said quietly, voice still muffled from Tom's robe. Tom's arms tightened around him before pulling Lucius's face off of his chest.

"What do you mean you know? Why didn't you tell me?" Tom said, hurt as he looked down at the slightly guilty expression on Lucius's face.

"Because I knew that you would feel guilty. I wanted you to be able to look at him without guilt before he was actually of age," Lucius said pleadingly. "You needed to get an untainted view of him before you knew he was your mate."

"Lucius, who is it?" Tom demanded, his face hardening from the thought of his mate keeping such an important secret from him.

"Harry Potter," Severus said clearly from behind Tom. Tom slowly turned around to face his dark haired mate, "He will be of age tomorrow."

"Does he know?" Tom asked, looking back and forth between his mates.

"Sirius and Remus are telling him tonight; I just came from their cottage," Lucius said as he led Tom towards the bed. "It'll be for the best for all of us to get some rest and face this in the morning. You must be exhausted from your transformation." Severus transfigured their robes to sleep pants and manually pulled back the covers of the bed.

As Tom laid on the bed, between his two mates, he whispered softly, "Soon we will be complete." He felt a soft kiss on his neck before he fell asleep.

X

Harry was sitting up on the couch in the living room reading when Remus called for him to come to the kitchen. He made his way towards the kitchen confused; dinner had been a few hours ago, what did his pseudo father want? As Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the table, with grave expressions. Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Harry, we have something very important to tell you. It is best if you sit down," Sirius said as he patted the padded chair next to him. Harry made his way over, looking worriedly between his godfathers. "First thing we should tell you, is that you have a creature inheritance that will make itself known later tonight."

Harry sat pensively in his chair, looking off into the distance, "Do you know what creature?"

Remus answered, "Yes, you will be a Neko: An inherently submissive creature that needs its mates to survive. They are completely pure, and so can only do pure magic. They are immortal and they give immortality to their mates as well."

"You keep saying mates, as in plural mates. Do you know that I have multiple mates?" Harry asked unnerved. Harry hadn't got used to the idea that he was a creature. He not only had to handle that new information but also the idea that he had destined mates. He didn't even get choose who he would end up with. Harry knew logically that his mates would be best for him, but it still would have been nice to get the choice, even a little a bit, about his mates.

"Now pup, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. They wanted you to be used to them before they told you, so don't be too harsh on them. It's Severus, Lucius, and Tom. You do have another mate, but they haven't been found them yet," Sirius replied while watching how Harry was handling all this information.

Harry didn't know how to react. He always had a small crush on Lucius and Severus, which made his friendship with Draco awkward, but he had only seen pictures of this elusive Tom.

Harry had gotten Christmas presents from Tom but had never met him. Tom looked nice, but Harry had no idea how he acted. He could only assume he was similar to Severus and Lucius if they are his mates. Harry found the more he thought about them being his mates, the more he seemed to accept it. He wanted to be angrier, or irritated, but he couldn't make himself commit to the feeling. "I don't know why, but I'm accepting this way easier than I should. I'm going to account it to my creature inheritance coming soon."

Remus looked carefully at Harry, before deciding it would be in Harry's best interest to rest, "Come pup, I think it's time for you to rest. You have a big day tomorrow and you should be well rested for it." Harry nodded, before making his way towards the stairs to his room.

Sirius watched, as the soon to be 17-year-old cub made his way up the stairs. "Do you think he will adapt well?"

"With his mates, I'm sure he'll be fine. Come, we should rest as well. We need to be prepared for anything," Remus said, as he ran his hand through Sirius's hair.

X

Harry woke up in the morning, groggy. He shifted in his bed and felt something graze his leg. He moved his leg, in an attempt to move whatever was touching him, but jolted when he felt the odd texture of fur against his leg. His eyes popped open before he ran to the bathroom. He gasped as he saw his new appearance.

He tentatively raised his hand and touched his head. It was real, he wasn't dreaming. The mirror before held the image of a small boy, barely reaching the height of 5 feet with fluffy cat ears and a giant equally fluffy tail. The clothes that he was wearing now dwarfed his small stature. They seemed to be trying to swallow him whole.

His inheritance. This was his inheritance. At least it didn't effect his looks majorly. All it seemed to do was shrink him and add appendages. He slowly turned around in the mirror, seeing if anything else had changed. He didn't notice anything until he turned to face the mirror again. His eyes had changed. Instead of his normal round pupils, he had also gained cat eyes. They seemed to have become enhanced, seeming larger than before.

Harry sighed, deciding this wasn't as bad as he imagined in his head. He knew it could have been worst if Remus and Sirius hadn't told him beforehand about his creature inheritance. He slowly got ready to go downstairs. He took a shower, realizing it would take a little longer now that he had a huge tail to clean now. He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went to his wardrobe and looked inside. He soon realized that none of the clothes he had would fit him. He grabbed the smallest shirt and shorts he could find and put them on. He would have to ask Remus later to re-size his clothes for him. He let his pants sag a little so his tail could move freely and started to make his way downstairs.


End file.
